¿Mala noche?
by Reiha-wan
Summary: De nuevo dejaron de lado a Doumyouji por ser menor de edad ¿tanto les costaba dejarlo acompañarlos aunque sea una vez? Pero olvidó que no era el único que rondaba los dormitorios en su día libre. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo justo a él? / Fushimi&Doumyouji / One-shot


**_Aquí una historia que ya tenía rato abandonada en un archivo que no recordaba. Intenté corregir algunos de los errores que tenía, ya que lo escribí en el celular pero si se me llegó a pasar alguno, me disculpo~_**

**_La pareja... En realidad no la he visto fuera de Pixiv, mucho menos mencionada en el fandom -en inglés o español T_T-; sin embargo, mientras leía Days of Blue me encantó la idea de ellos juntos, y el poco material que encuentro de ellos lo atesoro x'D Si le dan una oportunidad tanto a mi fanfic como a la pareja, se los agradeceré infinitamente 3 _**

**_K _**_no me pertenece._

**¿Mala noche?**

Doumyouji recorría los pasillos, quejándose entre dientes de sus compañeros de escuadrón. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo rechazaban, mantenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano se cansarían y le permitirían acompañarlos al bar. Que aún no tenía edad, que no lo dejarían pasar, todo aquello lo tomaba como mero pretexto ¿acaso no tenía sus privilegios pertenecer a SCEPTER 4? Nada les costaba dejarlo ir con ellos aunque fuera una vez.

Entre murmullos y lloriqueos, llegó a la cocina de los dormitorios. Repasó el refrigerador y la alacena como si por arte de magia se fuera a hacer algo decente para cenar. Se lamentó por acostumbrarse a pedirle todo a Camo, incluidas sus comidas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?

Un fantasma, la Teniente, o incluso el Rey le hubieran asustado menos que la persona que acababa de entrar al comedor.

-Sólo buscaba algo para picar. -Respondió nervioso, tomando lo primero que tuvo a la mano en la alacena.

- ¿Comerás eso?

Doumyouji miró la caja que había tomado por cereal, sintiendo vergüenza al confirmar que era una caja de harina.

- ¡Pensaba hacer hot cakes! -El castaño dejó la caja a un lado y se dirigió al refrigerador de nuevo, rogando a los dioses por que no hubieran los ingredientes suficientes para hacerlos o que Fushimi se fuera, sino terminarían con la cocina en llamas.

-Lo que digas. -Fushimi se adentró en la cocina sin decirle nada más a Doumyouji.

Puso a calentar agua y se recargó a un lado de la estufa, cruzándose de brazos. Andy no sabía para donde mirar, terminó encontrando todo lo que necesitaba para cocinar y ya no se le ocurría con qué más ganar tiempo.

- ¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? -Fushimi parecía muy entretenido observando el tormento de su subordinado.

- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? -Murmuró tomando la caja de harina, encontrando la receta en tres pasos al reverso.

_1. Mezcle todos los ingredientes hasta desparecer grumos._

Tomó una taza y revisó la cantidad que necesitaría de cada cosa, entonces vació casi dos tazas de leche en un tazón.

- ¿Te vas a comer todo eso? -Preguntó incrédulo Fushimi.

- ¿Hay algún problema? -Andy comenzaba a molestarse por las interrupciones, que no hacían más que confirmarle cuánto dudaba su superior de sus capacidades en la cocina. Aunque no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Fushimi alzó los hombros, desviando por fin la mirada de Doumyouji, era obvio que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Se acercó a la estufa y, cuidando que Andy no se diera cuenta, bajó la flama que calentaba su agua. Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sería divertido ver cómo Doumyouji haría explotar la cocina sólo por orgullo.

- ¿Quieres café? -Había llenado de más la tetera y sería mejor usarla que tirarla, eso pensaba.

-Ah... Claro. -Se extrañó por el tono relajado que había usado, nada que ver con el Fushimi de hacía unos minutos.

_"Así que también puede hablar como las personas normales", pensó divertido._

Ya tenía todos los ingredientes, ahora sólo faltaba revolverlos. Tomó la batidora y la colocó dentro del tazón.

-¡Hey! -Fushimi había corrido a su lado, tomando su hombro. -Si prendes eso vas a tener que limpiar hasta el techo. -De nuevo parecía enfurruñado.

Doumyouji miró la batidora y a Fushimi alternadamente, algo sabía que él no. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿él sí sabía usar esa cosa? ¿Sabía cocinar?

-Tienes que sostenerlo derecho... -Fushimi se quedó callado al ver la mano con que sostenía la batidora. - ¿Eres ambidiestro? -Estaba seguro de haberlo visto **dibujar** alguno de sus reportes con la mano izquierda, y verlo sujetar la batidora de la misma manera lo supuso.

-Así es. -No creyó que algún día pudiera sonreír con Fushimi a menos de un metro de él, pero sintió algo raro porque se haya percatado de ello, al parecer nadie más lo había notado.

-Entonces sosténlo con la derecha. -Así lo hizo, sin terminar de entender cómo fue que terminó con el indeseable número uno en el cuartel detrás suyo. Se paralizó al sentir una mano sobre la suya, mostrándole la forma correcta en que sostener el aparato. -Si lo inclinas de más, tu cabeza terminará como pastel.

Sin poder emitir sonido alguno, Andy se limitó a asentir.

Pegó un brinco cuando Fushimi encendió la batidora, había alborotado la harina con el movimiento y le hizo cerrar los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar una risa por parte del pelinegro ¿eran ideas suyas o se escuchaba menos sarcástico que de costumbre? Fushimi se apartó de él, dejando que terminara con la masa. Una vez se deshizo de todos los grumos, se pasó a la barra del lado de la estufa, entonces Fushimi le quito el tazón de las manos.

_2. Vierta en la sartén, volteando cuando la superficie se llene de burbujas y la orilla esté completamente cocida._

-Yo lo haré, no quiero hacerme responsable de los desastres que seguramente harías. -Avisó, poniendo a calentar una sartén.

-Puedo hacerlo por mi mismo. -Se enfurruñó Andy, fingiendo que quería hacerlo él mismo, cuando la verdad era que agradecía el que se ofreciera a hacerlo.

-Prepara el café. Eso si sabes hacerlo ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto! -En su vida había preparado café, pero debía ser mucho más fácil que cocinar.

Así fue como cada quién batalló con lo suyo. Fushimi se entretenía molestado a Andy, pero la verdad es que no le gustaba cocinar y no era un experto haciéndolo. Maldijo en voz baja cuando volteó el primer hot cake y éste estaba algo quemado. Doumyouji ya había terminado con su primer café, aún sin estar muy convencido, le dio un sorbo, concluyendo que tal vez dos cucharadas de azúcar no habían bastado.

_De_

_3. Sirva y acompañe con la guarnición de su preferencia._

-Ten. -El pelinegro le extendía un plato con varios hot cakes apilados. -Si quieres ponerle algo, hazlo tu.

-Gracias. -Sonrió alegre, no esperaba que le diera todo en bandeja de plata como Camo, pero había hecho más de lo que esperaba.

Fushimi tomó la taza frente a Doumyouji y probó el contenido, estaba algo amargo, pero no por falta de azúcar, más bien estaba pasado de café.

- ¿Qué? -Andy se había puesto nervioso de la nada, parecía querer decir algo pero lo único que hacía era balbucear. Fushimi entendió qué quería hasta que señaló la taza, sacándole una sonrisa. - ¿Te pones así porque bebimos de la misma taza?

-No lo diga como si fuera de lo más normal. -Habló tan rápido que apenas se le había entendido. Sacó un frasco de mermelada de la alacena, no quería voltear porque sabía que su rostro empezaría a arder si se encontraba de frente con Fushimi.

- ¿Acaso estás enfermo? -Se tensó por la cercanía de su superior. Lo tenía prácticamente acorralado entre su cuerpo y la barra, colocando sus manos a cada lado de ésta. Doumyouji negó efusivamente. -Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso ¿o sí? -A pesar de que se la pasara diciendo "_De donde yo vengo esto y lo otro"_ ¿no había podido dejar pasar algo tan trivial?

Andy cerró los ojos con fuerza ¡no podía ser posible que se encontrara en esa situación! Pero los labios de Fushimi rozando su oreja no le permitían pensar claramente, sentía un molesto calor extendiéndose desde sus mejillas hasta las orejas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Quería apartarse de él, estar a mínimo dos metros de distancia, o esperar a que esa _broma_ de tan mal gusto terminara. O eso creía, pues ningún músculo de su cuerpo parecía responderle.

-Doumyouji.

Sonreía ante cada silencio del castaño, pues su reacción decía todo y más de lo que necesitaba para continuar. Doumyouji solía ser torpe e infantil la mayoría del tiempo, cuando la Teniente o el Capitán estaban cerca parecía que trabajaba con personas completamente diferentes: más dedicados, obedientes, serios, eficientes. Pocos eran los que mantenían esa postura estuvieran o no sus superiores, pero definitivamente Andy no era de ellos. Se la pasaba regañándole por cada reporte mal hecho que entregaba, por su falta de madurez en la oficina o dormitorios, incluso por su sola y escandalosa presencia, con todo eso ¿Cómo había terminado atrayendo su atención? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

- ¡Doumyouji!

El aludido se dio media vuelta apenas reconoció aquella voz, olvidando por completo que se encontraría cara a cara con su superior al hacerlo. Una sonrisa victoriosa lo recibió.

Si la noche ya había sido extraña, ese había sido el cierre con broche de oro.

-Oh, aquí estabas. -Camo acababa de entrar al comedor, extrañándose de ver a Fushimi y Andy juntos sin que se sintiera pesadez en el ambiente.

-Hazte a un lado.

A ojos del mayor, Fushimi se había acercado a Doumyouji para tomar el frasco de mermelada tras él, tranquilamente lo llevó hasta la mesa junto con una taza de café y un plato con algunos hot cakes.

- ¿Pasa algo?

El castaño seguía recargado sobre la barra, y de repente pasó la mirada a su compañero de habitación. No reaccionó a los comentarios de Camo, sino al encontrarse con la mirada que le dirigía Fushimi desde el comedor, acompañada de una sonrisa ladina.

- ¿No... habías ido con los demás?

-Temí encontrarte desmayado se hambre al regresar. -Bromeó, acercándose al menor. - ¿Cocinaste? -Se sorprendió al ver pequeños restos de masa y harina en su playera.

-Fushimi me ayudó. -Pareció no percatarse de lo improbable que había sonado su respuesta, no sólo para oídos de Camo, sino para cualquier miembro del cuartel.

Sin el valor para llevar la cena hasta su habitación, ni de compartir la mesa con Fushimi, se quedó a comer en la barra de la cocina acompañado de Camo, esperando a que se fuera.

Al despertar el siguiente día, pedía a todo porque _aquello_ hubiera sido un sueño. Cruel realidad.

Se encontró con Akiyama y Hidaka en el pasillo en dirección a los baños, con desgano los saludó y se unió a la conversación matutina, que trataba nada más y nada menos de lo divertida que había sido su salida el día anterior. Los mayores notaron el aura depresiva que de repente cayó sobre Doumyouji, creyendo que si le preguntaban sobre qué había hecho él en su día libre, mejoraría su ánimo.

Su expresión se volvió un desastre la calidez de su aliento chocando contra el suyo, el cosquilleo en sus labios al ser tomados por su superior, el cómo cerró los ojos con fuerza a causa de la vergüenza y retuvo el aliento como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima; nunca creyó posible el poder escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón como si estuviera a centímetros de su oído. La noche anterior, cuando Fushimi lo había acorralado segundos antes de que Camo diera con él, le había robado el orgullo en un simple y superficial beso.

Excelente forma de caer en cuenta de que Fushimi Saruhiko, a quien juraba aborrecer y ni siquiera soportar su presencia, le gustaba.

**_Para mí, fue imposible mantenerles el respeto a los azules una vez leí los mangas, ciertamente los creía más ¿serios? ¿MADUROS? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo porqué lo creía xD También tengo cierto trauma con Hidaka y Akiyama, como que aparecen en todo lo que intento escribir de K._**

**_Y bien, he aquí mi último aporte del año. Si les gustó o no siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber, aceptaré su apoyo y críticas con amor 3_**

**_¡Que tengan un estupendo año!_**


End file.
